El eclipse de nuestro amor
by Emi Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Edward abandona a Bella en el bosque, pero con lo que no contaba era con que Victoria mando a Laurent a asesinar a Bella. Laurent muerde a Bella, pero los licantropos llegan impidiendo que la mate por completo, sin embargo ya es muy tarde y Bella ya se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos... Bella despierta siendo vampiresa. No soy buena con los summary :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hola he escrito un nuevo fic y espero que les guste. Tambien es Alec/Bella asi que, espero que tambien les guste la pareja.**

**Los personajes y la saga Crepusculo le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

El eclipse de nuestro amor

+_Domino - Jessie J_+

Capitulo 1: El Adiós

Bella POV

Aun no puedo creer que Edward me haya abandonado, después de tantas veces que me dijo que me amaba y ahora me deja como si nada...

Dios! Yo lo amaba, aun lo amo y no sé cómo hacer para dejar de amarlo, pero lo conseguiré, de eso estoy segura. Nunca jamás nadie me hará sufrir de esa manera, ya no seré la débil y tímida Bella que deja que jueguen con ella, ahora seré la fuerte y decidida Bella.

Maldito seas Edward Cullen por hacerme sufrir así, juro que te olvidare...lo juro.

Aun recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando me dejo en el bosque...

Flashback

-"Tenemos que irnos de Forks."-Me dijo de repente.

-"¿Por qué?"-Le pregunte.

-"Carlisle es por lo menos 10 años mayor de lo que se ve."-Me dijo demasiado serio. Se le notaba distante y frio.-"Ya empezaron a notarlo."-

-"Ok yo...tengo que pensar que le diré a Charlie."-El me miro de forma extraña.-"Dijiste tenemos...?"-Pregunte con miedo.

-"Me refería a mi familia y a mí."-Me respondió. No, no puede ser...

-"Edward lo que paso con Jasper...n-no fue nada."-Tartamudee. El no podía hacerme esto...

-"Tienes razón. No fue nada...nada más de lo que siempre he esperado...y nada comparado con lo que hubiera pasado."-Me dijo.-"Tu no perteneces a mi mundo Bella."-Termino de decir. No, el no me puede hacer esto...no ahora.

-"Pertenezco a tu lado."-Replique. El no puede dejarme...yo lo amo!

-"No, no es así."-Me contrario.

-"Yo voy contigo."-Insistí.

-"Bella...no quiero que tu vengas."-Dijo. Eso significa que el ya no me...

-"¿Ya...no...me amas?"-Pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-"No."-Dijo simplemente. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero me negaba a llorar aun.

-"Eso lo cambia todo..."-Dije reteniendo las ganas de echarme a llorar.

-"Pero si no es pedir demasiado..."-Comenzó a decir.-"¿Podrías hacerme una promesa? No hagas nada imprudente, por el bien de Charlie."-Yo solo pude mirarle sin decir nada.-"Y yo te hare una promesa a ti, esta será la última vez que me veras, no voy a volver y tu podrás continuar con tu vida sin ninguna interferencia de mi parte. Sera como si nunca hubiera existido, lo prometo."-Me dijo con voz tan fría que el corazón me dolía con solo oírle hablar así.

-"Si es por mi alma...entonces no la quiero si no te tengo a ti."-Le dije. Yo no podría vivir sin el...

-"No hablo de eso, solo que no eres buena para mi."-Ahora entiendo todo, el problema soy yo.

-"¿No soy suficiente para ti?"-Pregunte con voz rota.

-"Lamento haber dejado que esto se alargara tanto."-Dijo. No respondió a mi pregunta, pero aun así ya sabía la respuesta y era "no".

-"Por favor no..."-Le suplique. Seguro que me veo patética y desesperada, pero no quiero perderlo.

-"Adiós Bella."-Se despidió. Me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció de mi vida, pero no de mi corazón.

Ya no aguante más y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho. Corrí tras él, grite su nombre por horas, pero él no regreso. Al final me perdí y en algún momento me desmaye.

Permanecí meses en depresión, aun esperaba a que el volviera y me dijera que me amaba, pero eso no sucedió...

Fin del flashback

Pero creo que ya llego la hora de olvidar, de seguir adelante por más que duela, pero no puedo permanecer llorando por su partida y aun esperando a que vuelva.

Tal vez, el ya ni se acuerde de mi y este con una hermosa vampiresa con la que pensara casarse en un futuro. Una vampiresa que si este a su altura y a la que si ame. Yo definitivamente era muy poca cosa para el...

Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar ir a mi pasado y darle la bienvenida a mi presente. Es hora de regresar a la realidad, de comenzar a vivir, tengo 18 años soy joven, tengo que divertirme. Pero para decir adiós tengo que ir a un lugar, el lugar donde comenzó todo, el lugar donde él me confesó todo, el lugar donde yo me di cuenta de que lo amaba y que no lo quería lejos de mi.

Cogí mis llaves y me fui hacia el bosque. Tenía que ir a ese lugar, pero ya no para llorar, sino para decir adiós a todo lo que tenga que ver con Edward. Llegue en 5 minutos, aparque en un lugar del bosque y fui directo al claro.

Cuando llegue todo estaba muerto, las flores se marchitaron al igual que nuestro amor, ¿Que fue lo que paso? Eso mismo me pregunto por nosotros también. Eso ya da igual, el se fue, me dejo y yo...no soy nada sin él, pero tengo que aprender a vivir sin él y seguir adelante.

Ha llegado la hora... Adiós Edw...

-"Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí..."-Me sobresalte ante esa voz. Yo conozco esa voz...-"La mascota de los Cullen."-Auch eso dolió.

-"Laurent... ¿Qué haces aquí?"-Trate de que mi voz sonara firme, pero no pude, el me intimidaba demasiado.

-"He venido a hacerle un favor a mi amiga Victoria...como tu pareja mato a su pareja, ya sabes, pareja por pareja..."-Dijo rodeándome.

-"¿Donde están los Cullen? ¿Por qué no están contigo?"-Me pregunto.

-"Se fueron y me abandonaron."-Me sorprendí por mi tono que sonó frio.

-"Ohh que lastima... Me gustaría consolarte, pero vine por la venganza de Victoria que es...asesinarte."-Dijo con un tono escalofriante.

No tengo escapatoria, el es un vampiro. Vine para un adiós a Edward Cullen y terminare diciendo adiós a mi vida. ¡Genial! Todo por la culpa de Edward! Definitivamente ya comienzo a odiarlo, bueno y eso que más da, estoy a punto de morir.

-"Vale pues, ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo ya."-Le respondí con valentía.

-"Me sorprendes mucho, humana...pero me parece un desperdicio matarte sin siquiera probar tu deliciosa sangre...Mmm hueles delicioso, ¿Me permitirías probar un poco de ella?"-Me pregunto haciéndose el caballero. Bufe.

-"Claro y que te parece si luego le llevas un poco a tu familia?"-Le dije enojada con una sonrisa irónica. El rio y se acerco a velocidad vampira casi haciéndome caer.

-"No te hagas la graciosita conmigo. Y no pienso compartir tu sangre, pienso bebérmela yo solito."-Dijo aspirando mi cuello y sin más me mordió, dolió demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada, ya estaba muriendo.

Por alguna razón Laurent se detuvo y yo seguía sintiendo dolor. Caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor y pude ver que había unos lobos…atacando a Laurent! Sentía que me quemaba viva, era un dolor intenso. De pronto todos los recuerdos de mi vida vinieron a mí.

Los recuerdos de mis padres, mi niñez, Phoenix, el día en que llegue a Forks, el instituto, los Cullen, Edward, cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Edward, cuando me confesó lo que era, James queriendo mi sangre, cuando me escape de Alice y Jasper para confrontar sola a James, la mordida de James, el baile de graduación, mi cumpleaños número 18, cuando Edward me abandono en el bosque, Jacob tratando de ayudarme, Jake confesándome que era un licántropo, yo tratando de seguir adelante y cuando decido que es suficiente y es hora de decir adiós. Todos esos recuerdos aparecieron en mi cabeza mientras aun sentía el dolor por todo mi cuerpo, sentía que me estaba quemando.

...

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero aun siento el fuego recorriendo mis venas, mi cuerpo y joder! ¿Cuándo va a parar? Esto es una tortura, se suponía que estaba muriendo y ahora no se qué demonios pasa... Jake ayúdame... Sé que él no me escucha, pero lo necesito, necesito que el este a mi lado, lo necesito a él.

El fuego se está deteniendo... Por fin! Puedo oír que mi corazón late una, dos, tres veces y luego se detiene! ¿Por qué? ¿A caso ya morí?

Abro mis ojos lentamente y veo que estoy en una habitación distinta, pero definitivamente estoy viva. Puedo oír el mar desde aquí, mi vista es mucho más definida y puedo oler mucho mejor, pero qué demonios…? Que horrible olor! Huele a perro...

-"¿Bella?"-Oigo una voz que se me hace muy conocida, pero aun así me tomo desprevenida y me alejo...a velocidad vampírica! Pero, ¿Cómo demonios logre hacer eso? ¿Estoy soñando? Miro hacia donde provenía esa voz y veo que allí esta mi amigo Jacob con una mirada triste. Corro a esa misma velocidad y abrazo a mi amigo.

-"Jake!"-Lo saludo, pero él me aparta y tiene una mirada de tristeza.-"¿Jake que te pasa?"-Le pregunto.

-"Bella...eres uno de ellos."-Me dice con dolor.

-"¿Qué?"-Le digo confundida.

-"Eres una vampira."-Yo le miro como diciendo "Estas de broma?!", pero él sigue mirándome seriamente.-"Mírate al espejo."-Me indica.

Yo asiento y esta vez camino lentamente hasta él y cuando me veo, no me lo puedo creer...

Yo era una vampiresa... Tenía los ojos rojos, el cabello más largo y un poco rojizo, estaba más alta, labios mas rellenos, mas pálida y hasta podría decir que me veía hermosa...como un vampiro. Ahora me daba cuenta del dolor que sentía en la garganta, tenía sed, pero decidí ignorarlo por el momento.

-"¿Co-como?"-Logre decir. No sabía cómo me había convertido y el único que podía responderme era Jacob. Me gire hacia él y podía ver el dolor en su mirada, le duele que yo ahora sea una vampira.

-"Un chupasangre estaba bebiendo de ti y nosotros te salvamos, pero era demasiado tarde y tu ya estabas convirtiéndote...no pudimos hacer nada..."-Se lamento.

-"Jake..."-No sabía que decir... Yo quería esto, pero lo quería con _él _y _él_ ya no está aquí.-"Gracias por salvarme la vida."-Le agradecí. Me acerque para abrazarle, pero él se alejo como si yo fuera un virus. Su rechazo me dolió.

-"Te salve y no me arrepiento, pero ahora eres un vampiro y no podemos estar juntos, somos enemigos naturales. No quiero que nos volvamos a ver, debes irte y seguir con tu vida de...vampira."-Escupió con odio la última palabra.

No puede ser, ahora Jake me está abandonando... ¡¿Por qué todos a los que quiero me abandonan?! Edward me abandono porque era humana y ahora Jacob me abandona por ser vampira. Las palabras de Jacob me duelen, yo le quiero mucho porque es mi mejor amigo y él me ayudo cuando estaba en depresión y ahora decide abandonarme.

-"Jacob yo..."-Comencé a decir, pero no me dejo.

-"No digas nada, solo vete. Ahora puedes ir detrás de tu estúpido vampiro para que pasen su eternidad juntos."-Me dijo con odio. Se estaba yendo y yo no sabía qué hacer. Se volteo hacia mí una última vez y me dijo:-"Una cosa más Isabella, no te acerques a Charlie, tienes que alejarte de él ya que es un humano. Te deseo suerte en tu eterna vida Isabella."-Con eso termino de romperse lo último que quedaba de mi corazón. Jacob me odia porque soy un vampiro y Edward...ahora no me importa el.

Ahora si estoy completamente sola. No tengo a nadie, todos me abandonaron y no puedo volver con Charlie porque es humano. Gracias a Edward pasare una eternidad...sola.

Es hora de comenzar mi vida, como dicen, mejor sola que mal acompañada. No pienso dejar que nadie entre a mi corazón para dañarlo nunca más! Y si lo hace, soy vampiro y también puedo hacer daño, pero físico. Bien, es hora de seguir adelante, tengo toda la eternidad para eso.

Bien, ahora solo queda fingir mi muerte, irme de aquí y luego... hacer cualquier cosa que se me apetezca. Pienso disfrutar mi vida como nunca lo he hecho.

_Adiós a mi vida humana…_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y pronto subire el segundo. Dejen Reviews!**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Publique el segundo capitulo porque ya lo tenia escrito y el tercero lo estoy terminando. Espero que les guste este capitulo porque ya aparecio Alec!**

**Los lindos y hermosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :D**

* * *

El eclipse de nuestro amor

+_Jueves - La Oreja de Van Gogh_+

Capitulo 2: Nada fácil

_**Italia Volterra Castillo de los Vulturi **__(En el gran salón Aro, Cayo, Marcus y la Guardia personal de los Vulturi se encuentran discutiendo algo muy importante)_

Aro POV

Hace poco nos enteramos de que Edward Cullen del Clan Cullen, salvo la vida de una humana y lo peor, le confesó nuestro secreto. Al parecer Edward está enamorado de la chiquilla, pero según tengo entendido no tiene intenciones de convertirla, así que no nos queda otra que intervenir en este asunto. Edward Cullen acaba de violar una ley muy importante entre los vampiros y debe de pagar por ello junto con su humana.

-"¿Entonces qué haremos?"-Pregunto mi hermano Marcus refiriéndose al asunto de Edward y su amor por esa humana.

-"Matar a la humana y darle un castigo a Edward Cullen y a su familia."-Dijo Cayo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, pero el es así.

-"Cayo tiene razón...pero hay que traerlos hasta aquí para poder hablar con ellos primero y luego ver su castigo."-Dije yo. Este asunto era interesante, un vampiro enamorado de una humana...raro, pero interesante.

-"Amo."-Llamo mi atención Demetri. Toda nuestra Guardia personal estaba escuchando nuestra conversación y esperando nuestras ordenes.

-"¿Si Demetri?"-Dije.

-"Según tengo entendido, Edward Cullen acaba de abandonar a la humana, yéndose con su familia a la casa del Clan Denali."-Me informo Demetri. Estaba sorprendido, Edward dejo a su humana... Vaya...

-"¿Y la humana sigue viva?"-Pregunto Cayo.

-"Supongo que sí, amo."-Le respondió con respeto.

-"¿Sabes por qué la dejo?"-Le pregunte.

-"Me temo que no lo sé."-Respondió.

-"Bien...ya lo decidí. Uno de ustedes ira por la humana y los demás irán por los Cullen y los traerán aquí, de acuerdo?"-Dije yo. Todos asintieron.-"Mmhm a ver quien irá por la humana... Alec iras tu."-Le dije a Alec. No podía mandar a Jane porque ella no soporta a los humanos y Alec es mucho más tranquilo y sumiso, no se enoja fácilmente.

-"Si amo."-Acepto Alec.

-"No le hagas nada hasta llegar aquí, tienes que traerla sana y salva, está bien?"-Le advertí.

-"Entonces, no la mataremos?"-Me pregunto Cayo enojado.

-"Claro que lo haremos, pero lo haremos delante de Edward Cullen..."-Dije con malicia. Cayo sonrió satisfecho.

-"Amo me retiro a hacer mis maletas."-Me dijo Alec.

-"Esta bien. Ya sabes, sana y salva hasta que lleguen aquí."-Le advertí, el solo asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta principal.-"Demetri, Felix y Jane irán por los Cullen, también los quiero sanos y salvos aquí. Aunque si quieren, pueden torturarlos un poco, claro sin matarlos."-Les dije.

Y así todos partieron a resolver el caso de amor de los Cullen. Podríamos hacer una película con esto y por supuesto nosotros seriamos los malos de la película. Me pregunto cómo terminara todo esto cuando estén todos aquí, los Cullen y la humana.

Alec POV

¡Estoy tan feliz por ir a buscar a una simple humana! (nótese el sarcasmo). No entiendo como ese tal Edward puede enamorarse de una humana. ¡Es humana! Es tan poca cosa...no lo entiendo, de seguro ese vampiro debe de estar loco para fijarse en una simple humana o tal vez solo la quería por su sangre, pero entonces por qué la dejo? No entiendo nada, ni tampoco me importa.

Tendré que ir a buscar a esa humana y traerla para que la maten en frente de su novio Edward. Según tengo entendido se llama Isabella Swan y vive en Forks, como es un pueblo pequeño la encontrare fácilmente.

...

Me encuentro en el estúpido pueblo de Forks y estoy buscando a esa tonta humana, pero saben que sucedió? Según dicen, la humana desapareció y la dan por muerta...y ahora que le digo al amo? Genial! Perdí mi tiempo viniendo a buscar a una humana que ya murió. Aunque...y si no murió?

Estaba paseando por el bosque, cuando de pronto noto un aroma...es un vampiro. Según tengo entendido aquí en Forks los únicos vampiros eran los Cullen y ellos se encuentran en Alaska. Sigo el aroma hasta que doy con el vampiro...

Es una vampiresa, es muy guapa y tiene un cuerpo de muerte...pero que estoy pensando?! Aunque está de espaldas se ve que es hermosa... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla? Sera mejor que me haga notar...

-"¿Quién eres?"-Le pregunto de golpe haciendo que se sobresalte. Se aleja y se pone en posición de ataque hasta que me ve.

Cuando le vi el rostro...Dios! Era hermosa, su cabello castaño hasta su cintura, su rostro es como el de un Ángel, sus ojos dorados me dan a entender que se alimenta de animales y aun así, son hermosos. Es preciosa, podría competir con las vampiresas más hermosas que hay en el mundo. Tal vez, ella sea una súcubo... Ella me mira con desconfianza y yo aunque estoy impresionado por su belleza, mi rostro no muestra expresión alguna.

-"Soy Isabella Swan, ¿Quién eres tú?"-Me dice. No puede ser, ella es Isabella Swan, pero no era humana? ¿No estaba muerta? ¿Qué demonios?-"¿Estás bien?"-Me pregunta al ver mi rostro de sorpresa.

-"¿Tu no eras humana?"-Le pregunto y ella sonríe. ¡Dios! ¡Esa sonrisa fue tan sexy y provocativa!

-"¡Claro que fui humana! Todos los vampiros alguna vez fuimos humanos. Ningún vampiro nace siendo vampiro."-Me dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-"No hablo de eso. Según tengo entendido eras humana cuando Edward Cullen te dejo."-Le dije, ella se tenso y borro esa sonrisa sexy de sus labios.

-"¿Como sabes eso? ¿Quién eres?"-Me pregunto con más desconfianza. Yo no sé qué decir y me quedo callado.-"Tengo que irme."-Me dice y sale corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

No la puedo dejar escapar, pero... ¿Qué hago? Ella ya no es humana, ahora es un vampiro y no sé como paso eso...tengo entendido que Edward Cullen la dejo siendo humana y por eso Aro me mando a venir por ella. Lo mejor será que se lo comunique a Aro. ¡Diablos! Isabella se me escapo, no debí haberle dicho todo eso de golpe.

Decidí llamar a Volterra para preguntar qué hacer con ella... Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring.

-"¿Alo?"-Dijo Gianna desde el teléfono.

-"Gianna pásame con el amo, es importante."-Le ordene.

-"Espere un momento joven."-Me pidió y luego de un momento atendió Aro.

-"¿Alec, sucedió algo?"-Me pregunto Aro.

-"Si amo, hay un problema. Llegue a Forks y me dijeron que la humana había muerto. Luego estaba paseando por el bosque y me la encuentro, pero ella es una vampiresa. No sé cómo fue que sucedió, pero ella es una de nosotros. ¿Que debería hacer con ella, amo?"-Termine de contarle. Paso un tiempo y Aro no decía nada.

-"¿Amo?"-Dije.

-"Alec, ¿Estas con ella ahora?"-Pregunto.

-"No amo, ella huyo de mi cuando le mencione sobre los Cullen, pero puedo encontrarla."-Le dije enseguida.

-"Bien, encuéntrala y pregúntale como se convirtió. Luego la traes aquí y como te dije, sana y salva."-Me dijo por ultimo Aro.

-"Si amo."-Le respondí.

-"Bien entonces, te esperamos."-Y colgó.

Vaya, si que va a ser difícil buscar a la hum...digo la neófita? Supongo que no hace mucho la convirtieron. Cuando Edward Cullen la vea así, se arrepentirá de haberla dejado y no haberla convertido. ¿La mataran? No sé porque esa idea me hace sentir tan mal, pero si la matan se supone que no debe de importarme...

...

Después de haber preguntado e investigado, Isabella se encuentra en un hotel de Seattle. Sucede que también es el hotel donde me hospedo yo, pero que coincidencia... Espero que la chiquilla no me de mucha guerra o si no me veré obligado a quitarle sus sentidos para poder llevármela.

Tengo un don que se hace llamar el don de la privación, porque puedo quitarte todos tus sentidos y dejarte indefenso, también puedo matarte sin que sientas nada.

Regrese a mi hotel ya que ella también estará allí y averiguo el número de su habitación. Lo consigo y toco su puerta. Se oye ruido y no sé porque me siento nervioso de verla otra vez... Abre la puerta y cuando me ve se sorprende mucho.

-"¿Otra vez tu?"-Dice con tono de fastidio.-"¿Que quieres?"-Me pregunta de forma brusca. ¿Quien se cree esta niña para ser tan maleducada? Le sonrió y paso a su habitación como si nada. Su habitación es casi igual a la mía.

-"Tenemos que hablar."-Le digo seriamente. Ella me mira incrédula.

-"No. No pienso hablar contigo. ¡Ahora adiós!"-Me dice invitándome a la salida. Me quedo mirándole sin hacer nada.-"¿No piensas salir?"-Me pregunta con irritación.

-"No."-Le respondo simplemente haciendo que ella se enoje aun más. Me mira como si quisiera matarme. Aun enojada se ve linda...Ya basta Alec! ¿Por qué pienso esas cosas?-"Tenemos que hablar."-

-"Si, eso ya me lo dijiste y yo te dije que no quería. Ahora si te retiraras..."-Pero que niña mas...Aghh, me está haciendo perder la paciencia.

-"No me hagas perder la paciencia, niña. Ahora siéntate porque tengo que hacerte unas preguntas."-Le ordeno. Se queda quieta como diciéndome "Ni loca hago lo que tú me pides."Suspiro.-"Isabella si no te sientas, te quitare tus sentidos para que no te puedas mover."-Le amenazo y ella me mira confundida.

-"¿Como?"-Me pregunta.

-"Tengo un don que te puede quitar todos tus sentidos y dejarte indefensa... Ahora siéntate y hablemos."-Le ordeno por enésima vez. Ella se me queda mirando un rato.

-"Vale, pues inténtalo."-Me reta. Niña insolente, ahora veras...

Me acerque a ella y comencé a usar mi don contra ella. De mis manos salió la neblina acercándose a ella y...no paso nada! La neblina solo la rodeaba, pero no le tocaba ni un pelo... Joder! ¿Que pasa conmigo?

-"No va a funcionar."-Canturreo divertida. La mire, ella sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero qué demonios?

-"¿Cómo?"-Le pregunto incrédulo. Ella me sonríe aun más.

-"¿Crees que eres el único que tiene un don, nene? Pues no."-Me dice divertida.

-"¿Tienes un don?"-Le pregunto realmente sorprendido. Ella asiente.

-"Sip."-Me responde.

-"¡Genial! Ahora tiene un don... ¡Diablos!"-Pensé en voz alta. Cuando me di cuenta, ella me miraba divertida.-"¿Que te hace tanta gracia?"-Le pregunto enojado.

-"Tu."-Me responde riéndose un poco. Eso me enojo aun mas y trate de acercarme a ella, pero una pared invisible me detuvo. ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡No me deja pasar!

-"Lo siento, pero no dejare que te me acerques...seguro pensaste que era débil, pues no. Tengo un don y si tratas de siquiera tocarme te lanzare lejos con mi escudo."-Me amenazo. Tiene un escudo.

-"¿Tienes un escudo?"-Le pregunto.

-"Si y si intentas algo...ya sabes."-Me advirtió. ¿Por qué es tan sexy?

Tengo que pensar la manera de poder hablar con ella y poder llevármela a Italia. ¡Joder! Esto no va a ser nada fácil, ella tiene un escudo y es vampiro. Y si trato de ser su amigo...pero la verdad, no sé cómo ser amigable... Digamos que no soy muy sociable.

-"¿Que tramas?"-Me pregunta entre divertida y desconfiada. ¿Cómo supo que estaba tramando algo?-"Por tu cara."-Me dijo. ¿Cómo supo lo que pensaba? ¿También lee mentes? ¡Mierda! -"No leo mentes."-Y entonces como...? -"Es fácil... jajaja no te preocupes, de verdad no leo mentes."-Me dijo sonriendo, parecía más confiada. De verdad es muy hermosa... ¡Concéntrate joder!

-"Comenzamos mal... ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? Soy Alec Vulturi."-Me acerco y beso la palma de su mano. Ella se avergonzó un poco y luego sonrió.

-"Isabella Swan, mucho gusto."-Me dice ella, con una sonrisa que te quita el aliento.

¡Maldición! Esto será difícil... Uno, porque ella ya no es humana y es vampira. Dos, porque tiene un don de escudo y con el es invencible. Tres, porque es endemoniadamente hermosa, eso me desconcentra y además me hace sentir cosas que nunca he sentido. ¿Que es lo que me está pasando?

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Decidi hacer el Alec POV mas pronto de lo que crei, asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Dejen Reviews!**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! He subido pronto el capitulo 3 :) Disfruten el capitulo.**

**Los hermosos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos :D**

* * *

El eclipse de nuestro amor

+_Last Kiss - Taylor Swift_+

Capitulo 3: Bienvenida

Bella POV

En estos momento me encuentro conversando con un vampiro... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no conversaba así con alguien? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no tengo un amigo? Jacob era mi amigo...pero también me abandono.

Alec es muy agradable y...lindo. Tiene cara de niño y siendo sincera, es muy guapo. Cuando entro a mi habitación del hotel se comporto como todo un idiota y me dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero como estábamos en un hotel con gente...me aguante.

Cuando intento usar su don de la _privación_ conmigo, no funciono por mi escudo y se sorprendió mucho. En ese momento dejo de comportarse como un idiota y acepte conversar con él.

Me conto que también se hospeda en este hotel y que es parte de la Guardia Vulturi, pero me dijo que no me haría daño. Tampoco es que pudiera...por mi escudo.

Le conté todo sobre mi vida humana, pero decidí no mencionar a Edward. También le conté como fue que me convertí y como mi mejor amigo ya no quiso ser mi amigo por ser vampira. Quería preguntarle como sabia de mí, ya que cuando nos encontramos en el bosque menciono lo de Edward y me sorprendió. También quería preguntarle que hacia aquí, intuía que tenía algo que ver conmigo...

-"Alec."-Lo llame. El me miro.-"¿Qué haces aquí en Forks?"-Le pregunte yendo directo al grano. El se tenso visiblemente.-"Y no mientas por favor. ¿A que viniste a Forks?"-Le pregunte seriamente. Me parecía a un policía interrogando a un posible sospechoso. Bueno, mi papa era policía, tal vez es hereditario jeje.

-"Te lo contare todo... Pero antes quiero decirte que en verdad me agradas y quiero que seamos amigos."-Me miro suplicante. El quería que fuéramos amigos y yo no podía negarme a esa carita de perrito abandonado. Agh! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?

-"Yo también quiero que seamos amigos."-Me acerco a él y por puro impulso, lo abrazo. Al principio él se tenso y luego me correspondió el abrazo.

Hace mucho que no abrazaba a alguien y lo necesitaba tanto... Me sentía tan sola y ahora...estoy feliz.

-"Alec, creo que ya puedes soltarme."-Le digo divertida. Ya llevábamos mucho tiempo abrazados y Alec no me quería soltar.

-"Lo siento..."-Se disculpa y me suelta. Le sonrió, es tan lindo... Su carita de niño me inspira tanta ternura. ¡Me dan ganas de llenarlo de besos!

-"Ahora sí, cuéntame por que estas en Forks."-Le digo. El asiente y nos sentamos.

-"Hace poco, en el castillo recibimos una información... Sobre un vampiro que se enamoro de una humana y le conto nuestro secreto. Nos enteramos que el vampiro no tenía intenciones de convertir a la humana, así que Aro decidió intervenir."-

-"¿Quien es Aro?"-Le interrumpí.

-"Es como el líder de los vampiros. Bueno son 3 reyes...Aro, Cayo y Marcus. Los 3 mandan en el mundo vampírico y se encargan de hacer cumplir las leyes vampíricas. Yo pertenezco a la Guardia personal de ellos con mi hermana Jane."-Vaya, así que tenía una hermana...

-"Oh... Bien, sigue."-Le digo.

-"Esa humana se suponía que eras tú y el vampiro es Edward Cullen. También nos enteramos de que te dejo aquí y se fue a Alaska."-Me informo. Sentí un poco de dolor cuando menciono que él me dejo. Esperen un momento...

-"¿El está en Alaska?"-Le pregunte.

-"Si. Se está hospedando con el Clan Denali. Es otro Clan de vampiros vegetarianos."-Me dijo.-"A mí me ordenaron venir por ti y llevarte a Italia. Y a mis compañeros les ordenaron ir a por los Cullen."-Termino de decir.

-"Pero, ¿Por qué?"-Le pregunto. El se queda mirándome un rato, parece estar debatiéndose entre decirme la verdad o no.

-"No lo sé..."-Dice sin mirarme. Miente, pero mejor no insisto.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que ir contigo a Volterra?"-Pregunto.

-"Si."-Me responde.

-"¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?"-Le respondo juguetona.

-"Isabella, por favor..."-Me ruega. ¡Ay! Odio cuando pone esa carita...

-"Esta bien."-Me rindo. El sonríe ampliamente y no puedo evitar pensar en lo guapo que es... ¡Basta Isabella!-"Acepto porque tengo un escudo que me protege de cualquier cosa y nadie me puede hacer daño. Voy solo porque sé que voy a estar sana y salva."-Le aclaro.

-"Ok, vamos."-Me dice. Asiento y nos vamos.

Por suerte pudimos tomar el vuelo a Italia. El viaje fue entretenido con Alec. El puede ser muy lindo, si lo llegas a conocer bien. Le conté que aun no sabía a dónde ir, que estaba sola y que no tenía a nadie. Le dije que estaba pensando en ir de nómada a visitar muchos países.

El me conto mas sobre su vida en Volterra con su hermana. Dice que nunca ha tenido un amigo, así que soy su primera amiga porque su hermana no cuenta. El dice que es malo porque asesino a muchas personas y vampiros, pero yo le digo que no es así. Me conto sobre su hermana Jane, que tiene un carácter horrible, sobre Demetri, Felix, Heidi y sus "amos". Yo decidí contarle sobre la relación que tuve con Edward. Le conté todo lo que viví con él, desde la clase de biología donde nos conocimos hasta el día en que me abandono. Alec pareció pensar mucho luego de lo que le dije, así que decidí dejarlo que se suma en sus pensamiento, mientras yo me sumo en los míos.

Muchas dudas me embargaban ahora. ¿Por qué me querían allí? ¿Por que también quieren a los Cullen? Creo que me hago una idea, pero me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Lo que más me preocupa es que me encontrare con...los Cullen. Después de tanto tiempo los veré y ellos me verán siendo vampira. ¿Que pensaran cuando me vean convertida?

No me preocupa si los Vulturis quieren hacerme daño porque tengo mi escudo que me protege de cualquier cosa y Alec lo sabe. ¿Pero y que pasa, si quieren lastimar a los Cullen? ¿Debería protegerlos con mi escudo después de lo que me hicieron?

Decidí no pensar más en el reencuentro y mire hacia la ventana. A veces sentía la mirada de Alec sobre mí, pero decidí no mirarlo porque con solo mirar su carita, siento como mi corazón se derrite de ternura.

...

Ya habíamos llegado al castillo y entrabamos a paso humano. Estaba nerviosa por volver a ver a los Cullen. Estaba enojada con ellos por haberme dejado sin siquiera despedirse, pero este no es el momento para soltar toda mi ira con ellos, hemos venido porque... Ni siquiera sé por qué.

-"Estas nerviosa."-Me dice de repente Alec. No lo pregunto, lo afirmo. Suspiro.-"¿Es porque vas a ver a Edward Cullen, verdad?"-Asiento y él me abraza.-"Es un idiota por haberte dejado. Yo no lo haría..."-Eso me dejo en shock. ¿Qué significa eso? El se tenso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Carraspeo y sin mirarme, dijo:-"Entremos."-Y se me adelanto a la entrada, dejándome aun en shock.

Cuando por fin salí de mi shock, lo seguí y entramos. Alec le dijo a la secretaria Gianna que le diga a Aro que habíamos llegado. Entramos al gran salón y los vi... Allí estaban todos los Cullen, estaban siendo retenidos por los demás Guardias de los Vulturis. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi llegada se sorprendieron mucho y entraron en shock. Me puse nerviosa al tener todas las miradas en mí.

-"Así que es verdad que la humana, ahora es una de nosotros..."-Dijo Aro mirándome pensativo.-"¿Cómo te convertiste?"-Me pregunto.

-"Un vampiro vino a por mí y cuando estaba bebiendo de mi, unos licántropos lo atacaron y bueno, yo ya me estaba convirtiendo..."-Le dije.

-"¿Unos licántropos te salvaron?"-Pregunto Aro, sorprendido.

-"Si."-Respondí.

-"Bella..."-Susurro un Edward muy sorprendido.-"Yo...lo siento."-Se disculpo. Se veía dolido, pero después de todo lo que me hizo sufrir no pienso perdonarlo.

-"¿Por qué te disculpas?"-Le pregunto en tono frio.

-"Porque por mi culpa...eres uno de nosotros..."-Me dice con voz torturada. Me acerco a él y le miro intensamente.

-"No, Edward. No es culpa tuya."-Le digo seria. El me mira.-"Es culpa mía por haberme enamorado de ti. No sabes cuánto maldigo el día en el que te conocí. Desearía no haberlo hecho."-El me mira con un profundo dolor y mi rostro no muestra expresión alguna. Me encanta que él se sienta así, yo me sentí peor cuando él me abandono. Su dolor, no se compara con el mío.

-"Ya basta de drama."-Dice el que supongo es Cayo.

-"Bueno, Edward Cullen y su familia cometieron un error muy grave. El decirle el secreto a una humana y no convertirla es delito. Deberán recibir un castigo."-Anuncia Aro.-"He estado pensando en castigos, pero nunca me imagine que su humana se convertiría en una vampiresa, así que eso cambia un poco mis planes."-Dice pensativo.-"Isabella, me permitirías tu mano."-Me dice. Yo dudo un poco, pero se la doy. El no dice nada y luego se aparta sorprendido.-"No veo nada..."-Dice muy sorprendido.

-"¿Para qué me trajeron aquí?"-Les pregunto yendo directo al grano.

-"Te trajimos para asesinarte frente a los Cullen."-Dice Marcus, aburrido. Les sonrió.

-"Pues entonces háganlo."-Les reto. Cayo me mira con sorpresa y enojo.

-"Jane, castígala."-Le ordena Cayo a Jane. Ella sonríe e intenta utilizar su poder contra mí, pero mi escudo me protege.

-"Deja de intentarlo, que no te va a funcionar."-Le digo divertida. Aro me mira maravillado y con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-"Maravilloso..."-Exclama Aro.-"Alec, ¿tu don tampoco funciona con ella?"-Le pregunta a Alec.

-"No, amo."-Les responde. Yo miro hacia Alec y le sonrió, el me devuelve la sonrisa.

Es impresionante que en tan poco tiempo nos hayamos vuelto tan amigos.

-"Jane castiga a Edward."-Ordena de repente Aro a Jane.

Yo me sorprendo y en menos de un segundo, Edward cae al suelo gritando de dolor. No puedo permitir que le hagan eso, puede que me haya hecho sufrir mucho, pero no quiero que sufra tanto. Utilizo mi don para proteger a Edward y el deja de gritar. Todos me miran.

-"No lo lastimen."-Les pido.

-"¿Así que aun lo amas?"-Me dice Cayo burlón.

-"No lo hago, pero tampoco quiero que lo dañen."-Le respondo.

-"Dejaremos ir a los Cullen."-Anuncia Aro de repente haciéndonos sorprender a todos.-"Ya no me interesan, hay algo que me interesa más..."-Dice mirándome.-"¿Isabella, te gustaría unirte a la Guardia?"-Me propone Aro de repente. Yo me sorprendo mucho y le miro incrédula.

-"¿Yo?"-Pregunto incrédula.

-"Si. ¿Te gustaría?"-Me dice Aro. No sé qué hacer. Miro a Alec y él me mira suplicante, el quiere que me quede. Al verlo así, no dudo ni un momento y acepto.

-"Si, está bien. Acepto."-Acepte y le sonrió a Alec.

Si acepte solo lo hice por Alec, porque quisiera estar con mi amigo. Además no tenía a donde ir, ni vida, ni amigos, ni dinero. Alec es el único amigo sincero que tengo ahora y no quiero perderlo.

-"Estupendo."-Dice Aro. Cayo me mira mal y Marcus me mira con aburrimiento.

-"¡No, Bella tú no puedes!"-Me dice Alice.

-"¡Jodete Alice! Creí que eras mi amiga y me abandonaste sin siquiera despedirte y no me vengas con que lo hiciste por Edward porque eso no tiene nada que ver. Nosotras éramos amigas y eso no tenía nada que ver con Edward, pudiste haberme dicho un adiós o al menos haberlo escrito, pero ni eso hiciste. ¡Eres una perra, los odio a todos ustedes!"-Les grito con ira. Alice me mira como queriendo llorar y juro que también me duele tratarla así, a mi mejor amiga, pero se lo merece por haberme abandonado.

-"Saquen de aquí a los Cullen."-Ordena Aro a sus guardias y en seguida los sacan.

Me siento triste por todo esto, pero también feliz porque es un nuevo comienzo para mí y espero que me vaya bien con los Vulturi. Alec se acerco a mí y me abrazo queriéndome consolar. Vaya, en serio necesitaba ese abrazo...

-"Llamare a Eleazar para que vea que dones tienes, si hay mas... Alec muéstrale su nueva habitación."-Le ordena a Alec y nos vamos, pero antes Aro me llama.-"Isabella."-Me llama. Yo me volteo hacia el.-"Bienvenida a la Guardia."-Se que lo dice sinceramente y le sonrió agradecida.

* * *

**Bueno ya vieron... Comienzan como amigos y luego se enamoran...ya lo veran en la historia! Dejen Reviews ;)**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas se que me he demorado mucho en publicar mis fics, pero estoy teniendo muchos problemas familiares ultimamente :( Tratare de publicar mas seguido.**

**Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

El eclipse de nuestro amor

+_Say ok - Vanessa Hudgens_+

Capitulo 4: Solo amigos

Bella POV

Ya han pasado como 2 semanas desde que me integre en la Guardia de los Vulturi. Cada vez me siento más cómoda, aunque no me gusta oír y ver que matan a personas y vampiros.

Fuera de eso, me encanta estar aquí. Paso mucho tiempo con Alec, que desde que estoy aquí es mi mejor amigo. Me protege mucho y más de los vampiros que intentan coquetear conmigo y a Alec le dan sus celos de hermano.

Descubrí que mi don es un escudo físico y mental, eso le alegro mucho a Aro. Eleazar fue quien lo confirmo, el vino un día después de que yo llegara a aquí para ver que dones tenía yo. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que descubrió que yo era una súcubo. Aun no me lo creo...cuando era humana era tan simple y ¿ahora soy una súcubo? No sé si me agrada mucho la idea...

Los primeros días, casi nadie se me acercaba, pero poco a poco fueron acercándose a mi para conocerme. Aunque siendo sincera, la mayoría de los hombres, lo hacían con segundas intenciones lo cual enojaba mucho a Alec. Me hice amiga rápidamente de Demetri, es un chico muy noble y bueno. Luego me hice amiga de Felix, le pedí que me enseñara a luchar y el acepto encantado. También me hice amiga de Heidi, ella en el fondo es una buena chica y es muy divertida. Con Jane, fue muy difícil porque ella me odiaba a muerte, pero yo quería ser su amiga y le insistía día, tarde y noche hasta que se dio por vencida y logramos ser amigas, es más, ahora es mi mejor amiga de toda la Guardia.

Los amos son otra cosa. Aro se comporta muy bueno y gentil conmigo, casi se parece a un padre. Cayo y yo nos odiamos a muerte, aunque a veces bromeamos. Marcus también comenzó a comportarse muy gentil conmigo, pero siento que oculta algo ya que cuando nos ve a mí y a Alec, juntos, nos mira de forma rara y sonríe para sí solo.

Mi trabajo en la Guardia es fácil, los protejo con mi escudo y a veces, cuando es necesario, asesino. Aun así, sigo con mi dieta de sangre animal, no pienso matar a gente inocente. También voy con la Guardia a misiones que nos encargan los amos.

La mayoría del tiempo la paso con Alec, lo estoy llegando a querer y sé que el también a mi. El es tan lindo conmigo, aunque he notado que algunas veces se pone nervioso cuando estamos muy cerca o que a veces se me queda mirando más de la cuenta. Son actitudes raras, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Algo que me molesta mucho es ser una súcubo. Siento un hambre sexual y tengo muchas ganas de perder mi virginidad de una vez por todas. Me siento como una perra en celo y todo por ser una súcubo. Y lo peor de todo, es que todos lo saben...saben que una súcubo no puede vivir sin sexo y yo no tengo ni un mísero polvo! Me siento tan frustrada...

Hay un Guardia que se la ha pasado tratando de seducirme desde que llegue, pero a mi no me gusta y me enoja que sea tan molesto. Estaba en el pasillo del castillo y de pronto se aparece ese tonto Guardia, obstruyéndome el paso. Y aquí vamos de nuevo...

-"¿Que es lo que quieres?"-Le pregunto en tono acido. El me recorre el cuerpo con su mirada y sonríe de forma coqueta.

-"Mmmm no se... ¿Una cita contigo, tal vez?"-Dice sugerente. Me rio.

-"Ni en tus sueños..."-Le respondo y estaba dispuesta a irme, pero él me coge del brazo, impidiendo que me vaya.

-"Vamos, no te hagas la difícil... Eres una súcubo, se supone que te gusta la acción..."-Dice el muy idiota. Le iba a responder que se vaya a la mismísima mi...pero en ese momento escuche:

-"Suéltala."-Dijo la voz de Alec detrás de mi, sonaba muy enojado. Sonreí y me aleje del idiota para acercarme a mi amigo.

-"Ay...pero si es el pequeño Alec. Isabella, no sabía que ahora eras niñera..."-Dijo burlándose el muy cabron. ¡Ah no! ¡Ahora si lo mato! Estaba dispuesta a ir a arrancarle esa cabeza de chorlito que tiene, pero Alec me sujeto impidiéndome que lo mate.

-"¡¿Qué haces, Alec?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que partirle la cara a ese imbécil!"-Grite con ira.

-"Isabella, tranquilízate. No vale la pena..."-Me dice Alec. Yo le miro y me tranquilizo.

-"Bien..."-Le digo a Alec. Me giro hacia el idiota y le digo.-"Aunque no lo creas, Alec es mucho mas hombre que tú! No vales la pena, solo lárgate y no me vuelvas a hablar en tu puta existencia!"-Le grite reteniendo las ganas de ir y matarlo con mis propias manos. Alec me abrazaba por detrás.

-"Vale, tu tampoco vales tanto la pena, Isabella. Veo que te gustan los niñitos..."-Y con su orgullo dañado, se fue.

-"¡Jodete, cabron!"-Le grite sabiendo que me oiría y luego me reí. Me gire hacia Alec y vi que tenía una mirada triste.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Le pregunto preocupada. El me mira un largo rato.

-"Nada, es solo que..."-Suspira.-"Creo que me he enamorado..."-Dice sin mirarme.

No sé porque, pero en ese momento sentí un gran dolor en mi muerto corazón y agradecí que los vampiros no pudiéramos llorar porque yo lo estaría haciendo... ¿Qué me pasa...? Decidí ignorar ese gran dolor e intentar ser una buena amiga.

-"¿De verdad? ¿Quién es la afortunada?"-Le pregunto con falsa emoción. No sé porque, pero la idea de que Alec se haya enamorado, no me gusta, es más, lo odio. Odio a esa chica, aun sin conocerla. No entiendo lo que me pasa...

-"No te puedo decir quién es, pero siento que ella no siente lo mismo por mi..."-Dice triste.-"Tal vez, no soy lo suficiente para ella, no se..."-Me mira con intensidad.-"¿Crees que debería luchar por ella o debería rendirme y tratar de olvidarla?"-Me pregunto. "¡Ríndete y olvídala!" grito en mi mente. Pero no podía ser una mala amiga.

-"¿La amas?"-Le pregunte no queriendo oír la respuesta.

-"Si."-Cuando oí eso, me dieron más ganas de llorar... ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?! Desearía que la respuesta hubiera sido "no".

-"¡Entonces lucha por ella! No te rindas, Alec... De seguro se da cuenta de lo mucho que vales y se fija en ti."-Lo anime tratando de ocultar mi dolor y creo que funciono. El me sonrió emocionado y me abrazo, sentí como aspiraba el olor de mi cabello, amaba cuando hacia eso. Tal vez solo son celos de amiga...así como los que tiene el, cuando un chico intenta ligar conmigo.

-"Gracias."-Me agradece y me da un beso en la frente. ¡Amo cuando hace eso!

Me aterra la idea de que Alec, salga con una chica y me hace sentir un dolor horrible en el corazón. Tal vez, sea el miedo a perderlo y que cuando este con esa chica, se olvide por completo de mi. Son solo celos de hermana o algo así...

¿De qué otros celos se podrían tratar, si no los de una amiga que tiene miedo de perder a su mejor amigo? No pueden ser esa otra clase de celos, porque Alec y yo solo somos amigos.

Aunque la verdad amo pasar tiempo con él, amo verle sonreír y que sea por mí. Amo cuando se pone celoso porque los hombres me miran demasiado o se acercan a tratar de ligar conmigo. Amo que me diga "Te quiero" o "Te adoro". Amo sus abrazos y como le gusta oler mi cabello. Amo como me mira cuando piensa que no le estoy viendo. Amo como se ríe por las tonterías que dice Felix a veces. Amo cada cosa de él. No será que estoy... ¡No, que va! Solo somos amigos, solo eso.

Solo amigos...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) Gracias a: chochidenalicullen, Jakie M. V, maleja twihard, Everllarkglee4ever, S. Cullen-Potter y a Priscila. Gracias por sus Reviews, las quiero ;)**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


End file.
